Gem of the sea
by silver avian
Summary: I stand there, panting. Blood roars in my ears and my heart pounds.' I'm alive Finnick' I call into the woods. This is the tale of Aqua Odair, Finnicks younger sister. Will love make her kill herself? Or will her love beat her to it?
1. Wake up call

The sun kissed my skin as it entered the window. I stirred and rolled around. Oh great today is the reaping. I slowly get up and toss my sheets aside. I slip out and my feet thud loudly against the freezing wood floor. I quickly change to some cargo pants and a a green tank top. I step out into the livingroom. My little sister is asleep on the couch again. Great, Tide didnt get in before midnight. I poked her slightly and she woke up with a vibernt expression in her sea blue eyes. I smiled at her.'' Hey Wave. Did sis get in late again?'' I asked.'' Yeah. really late.'' She replied. I smiled slightly. ''Come one we need to get you ready.'' I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. She nodded and went with me to my room.'' Stay here. I'll go check on sissy.'' I comanded softly. She plopped on my bed with a thump and I swept out the room. I knocked on tha door. It echoed loudly but just as I thought, no reply. ''Tide todays reaping.'' I said as I walked in. She was asleep on her bed with do one else. Thank god. I sat down next to her on the bed. I shook her soft shoulders slightly. ''Comon.'' I erged. '' I'll wake her.'' Finnick said from the door.'' K. Good luck.'' I said. I went back to my room.'' Comon.'' I murmmered to Wave. She stood up and we picked out a long white dress that cascaded around her feet with blue covering the cest plate.

I brushed through her hair. She reached back and held my hand gentaly. ''I'm twelve I can brush my own hair.'' She said. I sighed deep.'' I know you can, I just dont want you to grow up, not yet.'' I replied. She smiled at me, which was my cue to leave. I ran into Finnick in the hall.'' Well?'' I asked.

'' I got her up, it took a big bucket of cold water but shes awake.'' He replied. His sea green ees were filled to the brim with playfulness. I laughed and shoved the brush into his hands.'' Brush that golden hair of yours. You'll need it so you can help the tributes this year.'' I said. He smiled his dazeling smile that makes women swooon to their knees for him on me.'' It doesnt work on your sister.'' I teased as I returned it with my sea green eyes with speks of blue. I turned and walked back to my room. Once I was in I stripped down and put on a sea green silk dress that falls to my knees. Its soft and sea through but a back up layer of blue is behind it. It has straps but they fall limply on my arms in blue. I brushed through my curly golden hair that falls to my waist.

'' Hey.'' My twin sister walked in in and tight green dress. Her hair only goes as long as her chin that is strait as a board. She smiled at me which I returned. ''Lets go. Finnick and Wave are waiting.'' I nodded and followed her out. Finnick smiled at us as we all started to walk.'' Is Annie mentoring with you?'' I asked. ''I think so.'' He replied bubbly. Wave walked to the twelves, Finnick to the stage by Annie, and Tide and I to the fourteens. I dont have as big of chances as most of the other girls, but I do have moderate chances.

The treaty of treason was read by our announcer, Kelp Kinston. He has kelpy green hair and bright yellow eyes.[fake]. Its all fake. Finnick says everything and everyone is fake in the capitol, and I agree.'' Gentalmen first!'' He squeeled. Her voice and accent hade some of the words sound weird.'' Trident Loss!'' He announced. A tall and muscular boy walked to the stage. His muscles were clearly visable from his tuxedo. His brown hair was short, but almost like my brothers. He had watery blue eyes, pleading for someone to take his place, but no one did. Then he dipped his hand in the girls bowel. ''Tide Odair!'' My sister walked up. The blood roared in my ears. I pushed past several girls and shoved my way to the front. ''I vulenteer!''


	2. Unwanted doubts

''I vulenteer!'' I cried. My words slurred out of shock. My sisters and brother looked at me in horror as I climbed to the stage. Finnock snapped out of it and watched me intently.'' And what is your name?'' He asked me.'' Aquamarine Odair.'' I replied. ''Ohh a victors?'' He asked motioning for me to continue. ''Sister.'' I said. He nodded.'' Shake hands.'' He demanded.

I reached out my hand and Trident shook it firmly. ''I know you.'' I whispered. He nodded and we turned to the crowd. I felt his watery eyes follow my face though. I faked a bright smile like I was glad to be there and followed Finnick and Annie to the Justice Building. Finnick took me to a room and sat with me. ''Im her brother and mentor.'' He explained. The peace keeper nodded and left. Tide and Wave walked in.'' Why would you?'' Tide asked with tears. Tears of my own stung and threatned to fall.'' If anyone goes into that arena its me. I wont let you sacrifice yourself.'' I replied softly. Finnick didnt speak. He just slung his arm over me reashuringly. '' Win.'' My sisters begged me.'' I still have Finnick and Annie as mentors. I'll try.'' I promised. They hugged me and left me and Finnick alone. He turned to me and quirked his lips. ''You already know the angle we have to use with you dont you?'' He asked.'' Seductive just like you.'' I replied. He nodded wairly. ''Here. Your pendant.'' He gave me a mimi trident on a gold chain.'' It was mine. Mom gave it to me, before.'' He sighed. I smiled and hugged him. He grabbed my hand and led me out. Annie walked back with Trident who flashed me a smile. Tridents smile made my stomach do back flips. It wasnt a rude or mean one, but a nice sweet one.

I returned it and we walked to the train and the dinning area. Finnick tried to sit by me, but I shook my head.'' You want to be by Annie, go on. I'm fine.'' I added. He nodded and went to sit by her acrosst from me. To my unhapiness Trident sat next to me.

We ate the smoked salmon and fried shrimp.'' Ok. Aqua you already know your angle is seductive.'' He whinced.'' Triton your a charmer. When your training try to impress the careers and get with their pack. Be very impressive.'' Finnick instructed.'' I know it worked for you, but what if it doesnt work for me?'' I asked him.'' It will Aqua. They'll already want you because your my little sister.'' He replied. I huffed and sat back in my chair.'' Fine with me.'' Trident said. I snorted. Of course it is pretty boy. He looked at me and I felt bad for the thought. ''Ok, lets watch the reapings.'' Annie said. We nodd and move from the chairs to plush velvity couches. We sink into them and kick back. District one was up. Many people pushed their way on the stage, but only one boy was able. He was extremly tall with huge muscles that flexed without any effort at all. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. Deadly but good alie. The girl had green eyes and a vicious smile that said I will kill you all. I gulped as two came. Big mucsular boy [no shocker there]/ Brown hair silver eyes. The girl had deep hazel and a redish hair color. Three were just as scary. Then ours. My sister was called and I took her place. I looked pretty viciouse. The only others I watched really were 11.

They were dark, but both well fit. Ok so theres 11 maybe, Triton , one, two, and three. That seems enough. The carreer pack will be tough this year, one of us may even win. Right then it hit me, I will never come back from these games. I mean yeah Im a victors sister, butwhat if I fail. What if I die? Is it peaceful? I walked up and left. Once I was in I cried. My tears spoaked through my sheets and dripped cooly against my skin. Minutes later I was held. I cried into Finnicks shirt and felt Annie stroak my hair. She murmered soft and comferting words to me, but I sobbed to hard to even hear them. Finnick rocked me slowly, like when I was a kid. ''You can win.'' He whispered. I choaked another sob.'' Its ok Annie, I got her. Go to bed I'll be in soon.'' Finnick said. Annie hugged me and left. Finnick laid me on the bed and propped himself up. Tears ran down my cheeks and neck. His soft hand whipped it away.'' I love you Aqua.'' He mumbled.'' I love you too.'' I replied. He held me as my sobbs lessned and became choaks. I soon fell to exaustion in my older brothers arms. My eyes fluttered shut.


	3. Riding into fate

When I woke up the sun had blinded and coverd my eyes like smoke. I sighed and rolled over. I felt the soft sheets slip accrosst my skin. Today will be fun, not. Today we arrive at the caitol. I groaned and got out. I slipped into the shower and randomly pushed buttons. When in doubt push buttons randomly. I came out smelling like flowers to my distast. I miss my ocean. I need it. I probably wouldnt have had that episode last night if I was home.'' Aqua? Finnick says we need to get out. Well be there in a few minutes.'' Trident called. I quickly pushed what I hoped was the dry button and was instantly dry. Exposed. The feeling crept along my skin, causeing me to shiver. I slipped jean shorts and a purple tank on and walked out. I cautiously stepped into the dinning room. This time Kelp was there as well as Finnick.'' Wheres Trident?'' I asked as I sat accrost from Finnick.'' Should be in any minute now.'' He replied. Annie gave me a reashuring smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Trident came in and we were served barf, fish pankackes. Who makes that? I pushed it away with feeling of utter disgust lurking in me. I laughed as Finnick picked at it and Annie turned pale. Trident dug on in though. ''Where I live you eat what you get.'' He explained. I nodded, I knew what he ment. We were poor before Finnick was made Snow's little prostitute. I know he thinks thats what snow has planned for me.

An Avox walked in and cleared the table. Only Kelp [no shocker there] and Trident had actually made an attempt to eat it. I shivered to my bone thinking of it again.'' Be nice. I know you want to but no attitude Aqua.'' Annie said.

'' Fine.'' I huffed. I crossed my arms accrost my chest and sat back.''Were here!'' Kelp squeeled. I rolled my eyes and got off my chair. I felt Tridents soft breathing behind me on my neck. My hair on my neck stood up and my shoulders tensed all to heck. Finnick and Annie loomed close to me. I saw Finnicks emotion come out, with pure worry. The worry only family could have. Annies face had the same and Tridents was masked.

I put the most suductive look I could muster and a deviouse smile on. I have to I have to. So I can live, so I can live. For Wave and Tide. I breathed deep and stepped out. Pictures and voices rang in my ear. I tried not to let the flashes affect me and continued to look as deviouse as possible. The seductiveness I was pulling off set of ringers in my mind. I'm not like this, this is not me. Breath Aqua, breath. I walked into the capitol and dropped the act. I sighed heavily and followed Annie to my room. She smiled at me and led me into s huge blue room. My heart thudded heavily for the bluenees, real blueness. The ocean.'' your stylist will be here soon.'' She murmmered as she walked out. I followed her with my eyes as she desended down the hall.'' Hello!'' I spun around, my heart thudded in my chest. I grabbed the heavyist thing I could find and held it threatiningly.'' Who are you?'' I demanded.'' Easy there. I'm your stylist Becen.'' A man with long curly [natural] red hair and dark eyes walked out.

'' Nice name you got there. What do you come with a noise to?'' I mocked with sarcasim dripping from my voice. Hey dont give me that look. He's beting on when I'll die and whose hand it'll be that kills me! I hate all the capitol people, even him. ''I love your spunk.'' He chuckled. I gave him a death glare that would kill a squirrel. He just laughed.'' Come with me.'' I followed him, still pratically fumming with anger.'' I Kinka! This is Popo and Flush!'' A woman squeeled very slowly like I couldnt understand as we walked into a room. ''Me Aqua and I speak your launguage!'' I mocked. My stylist laughed at my expresion and left. They stripped me and squashed me in a tube. I gritted my teeth as all the hair was torn from my entire body. ''Easy there toilet!'' I hissed at Flush. He looked hurt, but I didnt care one bit. When they were done they stood me on a podeum, aked with no wrap or robe. Shivers rushed through me as my stylist walked in.

'' Dang you have a body. Oh right your related to Finnick. You definitly got looks as hot as his. '' He whistled. My face went red in furry. I bit back every sarcastic comment I had coming up.'' You can put that robe on now.'' He said while motioning to a robe.'' Great!'' I said in a up beat sarcastic way. He smiled as I slipped the robe on. I glared at him but sat down.'' Finnick told you your angle right?'' He asked. I nodded gloomily.'' Stand up let me help you slip this on.'' He instructed. I stood and felt the robe being slipped off me.'' Ok you can look now.'' He motioned to the mirror. Wow. This must be some strange other girl with my eyes. My hair was straitned and flowed behind me like a waterfall. I had a very short skirt made from blue and green scales. It was torn into several random strips. Some of them wound around my legs and became shoes. I had two blue shells on my chest connected by one string tied around me. I also noticed my necklace. My blue with sea green eyes sparkled. I gasped.'' Its my job.'' He replied. He grinned as I stepped off and twirled. I walked out and sat down patiently.

'' You look amazing Aqua.'' I grinned at Finnick and Annie. Trident walked up and stood next to me. He had barley any clothes on. Just scaly underwear. I shuddered. '' Good luck. Remeber no attitude. Be nice and sweet.'' Annie said. I grinned wider knowing the last part was directed to me. We climbed into our carrige. A sharp pang hit me in the chest as I looked at the colored horses. Poor animals. Then the sun covered us like a blanket as we were taken out.


	4. Brick wall

I fought every temptation I had to put my hand to my eyes. The sun glittered accrost our scales and into the crowd. I herd women and men screaming our nammes as we were rolled past. I bumped up and down on the hard road as we were ran accrost. I smiled devilishly and winked at some of the men in the crowd. Trident smiled at women that could make a glacier melt. It affected me, alittle Im ashamed to admit. Our gaze flickered from each other, to the crowd several times. I raised my hand and waved sweetly. My devilish smile widened. This will work Aqua. You can do it. I breathed in deep as we entered the building again. I closed my eyes as the shadow of the building shaded my eyes.'' You did great!'' Annie said as we pulled up. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled.'' Thanks.'' I gasped as we got off. I could barley breath. My throat was constricted and in nots.

We walked back to the horrific room and they left me. I felt all alone again. I definitly will be alone when I go into those games. I mean yeah I'll have all the other carreers, but I dont want to be a blood thirsty monster who would kill the youngest tribute with no mercy. I wouldnt even be able to kill a twelve year old. Maybe I should tank the training. But if I do, then I wont make it into the Career pack and will have less chances of actually living through this and making it out. I didnt even notice my style team was me and change my clothing. They left me sitting there in a chair deep in thought.

'' Are you coming to dinner?''

I jumped up. my heart pounded as I stared Trident. He grinned at me and I sighed in relief.'' I thought you were one of those others bringing me my gift of death early.'' I joked. He laughed and shook his head.'' Come on.'' He urged. I nodded and walked with him to the dinning room. He sat next to me and I tensed. I smiled slightly at Finnick and Annie and swallowed the fish stew. The flavor lingered on my tounge as Finnick cleared his throat to get our attention.'' Stay on their good side. Try things your well at when around them and things your bad at when their not.'' He added. I nodded. We scattered to our rooms and I sat down on my soft bed. It was so plump and soft I sank to my hips. I frowned and layed back. The doubts and questions slowly crept into my head. Will I die in the games? Who would kill me? The girl from One most likley. Her and I wont get along, I can tell it. I bet ether the boy from One or Two will lead the pack, or kill me. I need to get a high score if I want in, but do I even want in? I always promised myself I would never be a careerer, but now it seems impossible not to. Unless I tank the evaluations with the game makers. This is when your taken into a room with the Game Makers. If you impress them, witch I heard is very hard to do, they score you highly. The rating is one through twelve. No one has ever gotten a twelve as far as I know. You have to get atleast a seven to be in the career pack. Maybe I clould do what Annie did. I could wait it out and hope the last person just accendintaly kills themselves.

I know that wont happen at all.

I know in order to get out of that arena alive I have to kill a living person.

The idea of murder doesnt rest easy in my mind. It would just mean another family thirsty for my blood because I killed their child. I cant do it. If a career tells me to I wont be able to. They would probly kill me, unless I killed them first. Stop thinking like that Aqua. Your not crazy and your not a killer so stop thinking like one. I shook my head and jumped to the shower. Once again I randomly pushed buttons and hopped in. The water felt amazing against my skin as it slid down and off it. I regreted it when I forced myself out and to the bed fully dressed for bed. '' Are you awake Aqua?'' My gaze lingered on the door.'' Finnick?'' I asked. ''Yeah.'' Finnick replied. I got up and walked to the door.

I slowly turned the knob and Finnick was in in seconds. He grinned at me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck that was atleast a head higher then mine. He held me like I was alittle kid again, when our parents died. He had held me several times when that happened. Now I'm stronger, and I dont need my older brother to keep me safe. I love him, but I can take care of myself. Not in the games, but in real life. I let him hold me, one last time before I die.'' Stop thinking like that Aqua.'' He murmered into my hair. We sat on my bed and I dropped my head.'' How'd you know?'' I asked.

'' Im your older brother. I know everything, well mostly, there is to know about you.'' He replied. I snorted but ended up smiling.

'' I cant help it Finnick. What if I do die?'' I asked with barley any breath. ''Trident, Annie, and I all agreed that we want you to win.'' He said. I shunned back like I had been slapped.'' You what?'' I asked with a death glare.'' You heard me Aqua. He loves you, and wants you to live. So do we.'' He replied. I squeezed my eyes shut and plopped back on the bed. I currled my leggs up to my chest. Disbelief raced through me. He scooted closer and ran his hand up and down my back comfertingly.'' Why?'' I whispered.'' We all love you. He loves you Aqua. He doesnt have a family to go back to, but you do'' He replied.'' He doesnt?'' I asked in utter disbolief.'' He's an orphane.'' He confermed. The thought lingered in my thoughts as my eyes shut and I drifted to an uncomfertable sleep.


	5. Smoke

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been distracted alot latly. Please review so I know if ya'll like it or not! PWEASE!**

I rolled over in my silky sheets. I pried my eyes opened and looked out the window. I barley saw anything at all, just rays of sun trying to blind me. Stupid sun. What gives you the right to blind me?

I slowly crept from my bed and showered. I smoothed the soap into my hair and washed. Once I was out and dried I walked to the bed. Sitting on it was a pair of black short shorts and a pale red tank top that showed my stomach. I slipped them on and walked out.

'' You ok?'' Finnick asked as I bumped into him. I staggered back a little. My eyes narrowed.''Why wouldnt I be?'' I asked lightly.

'' You seemed pretty upset that he lied to you or something.'' He replied. My gaze softened and my shoulders sagged.'' No, I'm fine.'' I corrected. Even though I'm not. My heads been racing, my hearts been pounding out of my chest, and worst of all I cant think of anything else.

He likes me, he has no family, and he wants me to win. He wants me to win. I dont see how but he does, or so Finnick says.'' Earth to Aqua! You might want to sit down!'' Finnick snappes me out of my gaze. I relize we were walking the entire time, and we have arrived at the table.'' Oh yeah duh.'' I mumble. Trident flashes me a smile thats makes my head spin. I avoid his eyes and sit next to him. ''Good luck in training today.'' Kelp squeels as he sits down.

Training? Today? Oh heck.

I just aimlessly nodd. I drop my head and spoon oatmeal into my mouth. It tasts like paste in my mouth. I swallowed it and ignored the impulse to barf it up that rose in my throat. I gulped it down and looked up.

''What?'' I asked with narrow eyes.

Everyone was staring at me, even Kelp.'' Nothing.'' Trident mumbled. Annie and Finnick glanced at each other. Trident gazed at me, and I finally met his eyes. They were their usual watery blue, but with confusion and sadness.

'' Come on, we'll be late.'' Trident mumbled. I nodded and stood up. I walked next to him leaving our team wondering.'' Are you mad at me of something?'' He asked.'' No, I'm not. I'm just confused and sad and this is all just now hitting me.'' I reply with sympathy and confusion sewn into my craked voice. ''You seemed mad.'' He remarked.

'' I am, but not at you.'' I stopped in the hall and turned to him.'' You dont want me to win, Finnick does.'' I say.'' No I do.'' He qrgued as he pulled me into the elevator.'' Why?'' I asked.'' I have no family to miss me, or anything. You have a life out there. I dont.'' He replied. My stomach twisted in a thousand little knots. The elevator decended and I gazed at the cool metal door.

t opened and the smell hit me before the sight. Sweat and metal like blood wafted to my nose. I faught every erge to gab and hold it.

My stomach lurched and I almost lost the oatmeal I had this morning. Trident slung his arm over my shoulders and led me through. I pushed it off, but added a warning smile. We walked over to the hand to hand combat station where I recognized the girl and boy from one.

The girl took notice and walked closer. She smiled viciously. Oh no you wont top me. I returned it but much more seductivly.'' I like your smile.'' She laughed. I droped the insanly stupid smile.

'' I like you attitude.'' I lied through my teeth. I hate her, She wants to kill I dont.

'' I'm Aquamarine, but you can call me Aqua. And this is Trident.'' I shook hands with her. Trident placed a small hand on my back tentivly. I allowed it and leaned back on it alittle.

'' I'm Sequin and this is Cotton.'' Cotton? Seguin? Their parents must have been whacked up.'' So career pack?'' I asked.'' As long as you impress us in the scoreing you have a definite spot.'' Cotton replied.'' And for Trident?'' I asked.'' Of cousrse. He looks like fun.''

Sequin waved her eye brows and bit her lips. Jelousy bubbled up in me and I felt foriouse. I couldnt help it. I grabbed Tridents hand and wrapped a hand around his waist.'' Oh he is.'' I agreed. Her face flashed with something I wasnt quick enough to catch.'' Ok, lets see what you got.'' Trident and Sequin stood off to the side.

Cotton grinned at me and lunged. I skidded to the side, giving him a face ful of ground. He jumped up and punched my jaw. It screamed with pain, but I thought through it. I grabbed his arms and slipped under him. He flipped as I got up and out. He landed with a thud on the ground on his back. I took the chance of him being down and jumped over him. I pinned him down and put a pretend knife to his throat. He chuckled loudly.

'' Your in.'' He added once he was up.'' Cool.'' I acted like it was nothing big, nothing I cared if it ent well or not. Sequin and Trident took the floor. I crossed my eyes and arms as the battle began. They danced around each other. Sequin finally pinned him down, but Trident was to quick for her. He rolled over and wound up on top.

'' Same for you.'' Sequin added as she got up. I smiled and skidded to Tridents side.'' Good job huney we both made it!'' I squeeled. Trident gave me a ohh look and went along with it.

'' So who else?'' I asked.'' Two, and three plus you two.'' Cotton replied. The usual pack. One, Two, Three, and Four. I hope I can put up with them. I wont stay if I cant.

'' See you later.'' At that I left the group and went on my own. Calmness washed over me, being alone, finally. I went to the archer station and tried my arm at a bow.

Lets just say I sucked. I actually hit the instructer once. I raised the bow, this is my last attempt. I saw the instructer hide behind Trident, who was standing there snikering. I felt a grin surpas my lips as the arrow flew past my head. My eyes narrowed as it smacked the target, in the ring next to the bulzi. I dropped the bow and jumped for joy. Pride and hapiness swelled up in my chest.

'' Nice shot there, bet I could beat it.''

I turned around with an arrow clasped in my arm tightly.'' Excuse my terrible manors. I'm Silk.'' The girl from three I think, was standing behind me. I took in her flaming red hair in complete awe.

'' Mind if I take a shot?'' Her voice was smooth like what she was named ater. I could almost feel it against my skin. I nodd faintly and hand it over. I spot Sequin walk up and stand by Trident.

The terrible feeling of jelously raged inside me. I smiled sweetly and walked over to him. Then someone screamed.

Smoke blurred our vision. I felt my throat go dry and throb.I blinked away the smoke.'' Aqua! Wee need to get out!'' Trident snapped me back. I looked around and saw most of the tributes had fled. Smoke was hovering every where around us. I nodded and Trident grabbed my hand.

We ran, as fast as we could. We burst through the door. I caughed up a fit. Trident put a hand on my back as I barfed my guts up.


	6. Fate

I whipped the warm, revolting liquid from my mouth and sighed.'' Are you alright?'' Trident whispered in my ear. I shook my head. I'm the exact opposite. I'm a mess.

He gripped my shoulders and stood me up. I staggered along next to him. My energy was gone. Dead. Away.

We turned to the elevator. Trident softly coaxed me in. The elevator rose. My stomach lurched with sickness. I clutched it and fell closer to Trident. ''Its ok.'' He murmered. I shook my head. When the elevator doors opened Finnick and Annie were waiting.

'' Oh Aqua!'' Finnick hugged me. I fell limp in his arms. Annie softly soothed her hand over my back.

'' Smoke.'' My voice was brittle and craked.'' I know. We thought you were.'' He stopped himself. I nodded into his shoulder.'' I'm fine.'' I lied. ''Nice try.'' Finnick added while holding me at arms length to look me over.

'' I'm fine Finnick.'' I said. My voice was thick and didnt waver. softnss ebbed at my voice as I spoke. Finniks eyes darkened, but he let me go. I abrutly turned and walked away from my brother.

My figure loomed down the hall and to my room. Once in I rushed to the shower. It drizzled down my back, warm and amazing. Little energy poured back inside me, causing me to sigh in relief. My hand turned the nob and the water ceased.

I stepped out. Cool air breathed against me. I wrapped a overly plush towel around myself and was instantly warmed.

I stumbled over to my closet. I slipped on a long pair of red pj pants and a tank top. I slipped into my covers, and trembled. My eyes shut unwillingly.

Smoke clouded around me. It cornered me into a deathly, dark, trap. I caughed. Blood seeped from my mouth and drizzled on my chin. My throat burned. I tasted metal blood.

More caughing. The smoke was so thick I couldnt see. I closed my useless eyes and began to breath.'' Cant see me.''

Sequins voice rang out in the air like a death sentance.

My eyes burst opened, scanning the fog. The last thing I saw was a silver knife being plunged into my pounding heart.

I woke up screaming. Sweat envoloped my entire body. I jolted up. I was in my capitol bed, away from Sequin. My breath came out in ragged raspes. My chest heaved with effort to work.

I laid my head back on the pillow. My head sank in a never ending fluff. The cloud of softness forced me back into sleep.

Ice. Whitness. Frozen. Frozen air nipped at my skin. It didnt effect me. I was in a long grey suit. It wrapped around my feet and arms. I pulled up the hood, over my ears. Sending rushes of warmth through me. Where am I? A big wooden crate with weapons, supplies, and food. Cornucopia. Trident stood next to me, smileing down at me with sparkely blue eyes. I made it into the pack. Sequin was rummeging through the supplies. Two others I didnt know were there also.

Trident reached for my hand. His and mine intertwined ad he pulled me close.'' Can you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?'' Sequin asked teasingly as she walked over. I blushed and moved away.

''ATTACH!'' Four tributes were around us. Spears were thrown at us. Sequin hissed and drew a sword. I grabbed the spear that had been thrown at me and hit the sword from a boy. His grey eyes burned into me. District Twelve. He swipped at my waist. Blood seeped from it and poured onto the white ladscape.

My eyes flickered and I fell to my knees. Then my body hit the ground, almost lifeless.

Pain ebbed into my numbed skin. Death cornered me. My eyes shut, forever. I fadded into the light in Tridents arms. _ ''I love you.'' _The words followed me into oblivian. I went cold.

I was screaming again. This time someone was holding me close. His heart thumped next to my ear. Trident. His arms were wound around me. I burried my face in his chest as my breathing evened.'' I dont want to die.'' I whispered. His chin rested on my head.

''I dont want you to die ether.'' He murmered. I closed my eyes and went limp. He laid me down and sat cross legged on my bed.

'' What happened?'' He asked.'' In the first one smoke was every where. I couldnt move, or see. Then Sequins voice rang out. Last a knife killed me. In the other one, I was killed by an attach at Cornucopia. By the boy from Twelve.'' I replied. My hands were shaking and my eyes stared blankley. Aimlessly.

His warm hands intertwined with mine. I felt his blood pulsate through them. He's real. He's here. And we are both going to die.

'' It was only a dream.'' He said. My head snapped up and my eyes burnt into his.'' I wish it was.'' I whispered. His head dropped.'' What can I do?'' He asked.'' Nothing.'' I whispered. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

'' Ok, maybe this helps a little.'' I admitted as I laid my head on his chest.''You need some sleep Aqua, or you'll be tired for the evaluations.'' He stated. My head dropped, energy abondoned.

'' I dont want to dream again.'' I whispered. His arms tightened around me and his head rested on mine.

'' I'm here.'' He said. I nodded into his chest. His heart thumped peacefuly. His eyes were still wide, open, and fazing at me.

'' I love you.'' He whispered.'' I love you too.'' My voice was soft and smooth. Warmness flew inside me. Love. I love him for being there. For always trying to protect me even when I hated him. Even when I didnt love him.

My eyes shut and I drifted into a finally peaceful sleep.


	7. Unknowing

Trident. Where is Trident? My hands reach for him, to know he's there. But he's gone. He left me once sleep had consumed me. Or had he?'' Trident?'' I called in a soft whisper.

''I'm here.'' His voice came to me like honey. Relief surged through me as his arms were wrapped around me.

I laid my head on his chest. His chin nuzzled my head. I clamped my eyes shut. ''Today is evaluations.'' He whispered.

'' I don't want to be in the games. I don't want to die. I don't want you to die.'' I said. Tears sprang from my eyes and ran down his chest.

His hand ran along my back.'' I don't ether.'' He agreed.'' Don't leave me.'' I whispered.'' Never.'' He agreed. We sat like that, him holding me. He rocked me as I cried.

He swiped away a tear and smiled at me.'' We need to get ready. '' I whispered.'' We have a few hours. Cant we spend it alone?'' He thought about it. ''I hope.'' He agreed before placing his chin on my head. Warmness erupted inside me. A light tingle was left once his chin moved, only to be replaced my his cheek.

''Aqua! Do you know where-.'' Finnick stopped in mid sentence. A rosy red blush burnt against my cheeks and Trident and I slowly sifted apart. ''Well, I was going to ask if you knew where Trident was, but I guess you already know.'' Finnick added. He shut the door behind him and walked in. I reached for some snide and smart comment, but found none.

'' Yeah. I'm sorry Finnick. I heard her screaming and I came in. I guess I fell asleep when she did.'' Trident apologized. Finnicks face flashed with anger, concern, and finally the worst, terror.

'' You two, were in the same bed? You don't even like each other!'' He exclaimed.

My stomach began to twist in knots. '' Fin, can I talk to you? Alone?'' I asked darkly. He groaned but nodded. ''Go get dressed. Wait for me in the elevator.'' I whispered to Trident.

He nodded and walked out with several uneasy glances at my older brother.

Once he was out a long silence followed. Courage knotted inside me. ''I love him Finnick.'' I blurted out. His jaw almost hit the floor, causing shame to ripple through me.

'' But, But, what?'' He asked, dumbfounded.'' Do you remember what you told me about you and Annie? You told me at first there was nothing. Then a spark of hope. You said you fell in love with her overnight. I fell in love with Trident in two days.'' I asked. My eyes swam with wonder despite my stable voice. His face smoothed and softened.

'' I know. I'm sorry Aqua. I understand. Now get dressed and go meet your boy friend to eat. Annie, Kelp, and I will be waiting.'' He said. I smiled. Just as he left I clutched to his arm and held him in a tight hug.

'' Thank you Finnick. Now promise me something.'' I whispered in his ear. Doubt clutched my heart. Bringing me down inside.

'' What?'' His breath blew against my bed head hair. I breathed deep. ''Help him, not me.'' I whimpered. The words felt frozen, and unthinkable. I couldn't imagine dying, but I also couldn't imagine anyone dying for me.

'' You know I cant do that!'' He held me at arms length. Evaluating me harshly. I sighed deeply and nodded. No ones dying for me, not even him.

No one.


End file.
